Items
These are the items and objects that are featured in Mermaid Melody. * Bubble Maker - A bubble maker in the shape of a teapot, the Mermaid Princesses use to create bubbles in the bath. They turn the handle clockwise and the bubbles will come out automatically. * Dream-Seeing Stone - A stone whom lets whoever sleep with it turn their dream into a reality. * E-pitch - A Mermaid Princess' microphone transformed from their Pearl Tear. They sing through this to defeat demons. The E-pitch has an upgraded version which increases the reach of the voice. * Fortune-telling Cards - Cards the Mermaids use to tell their fortune. These were introduced by Hanon. * Friendship Rings - They are beaded accessories of Lucia, Hanon and Rina as a symbol of their friendship. Lucia made these rings in their own respective theme colors. *Gaito's Staff of Panthalassa - This item is possibly used by Gaito. *Heart-Pounding Stone - A fortune-telling item made by Madame Taki. The stone will enable the user to control their emotions according to room temperature, This stone appears in Episode 23: Love Fever where Lucia helps Kaito with his cold. * Legendary Spiral Shell - This shell has been used by Sara to seal her painful emotions inside right after Taro left her. It was found by the Black Beauty Sisters before Coco could find it herself, but the happy feelings and Tarou's song inside of it caused pain to them. * Mermaid Beads - This is an item owned by an old lady given by a mermaid, The beads reawakened her lover of a coma and they married. However, this was only a legend in Episode 37: Rumored Couple. * Shell Locket - It has no power whatsoever, but it carries a Mermaid Princess' pearl. Each mermaid princess wears a Shell Locket of their own representative power. *Mikeru's flute - In the manga, the flute has the power to transform into a whip or a bow and lets humans fall asleep when played. * Mrs. Amagi's Rod of Panthalassa - Mrs. Amagi was the first owner of this item until her death occured. * Orbs of Seira's Heart - Possibly this signifies her heart. * Pearl Music Box - A music box that plays the melody of Taiyō No Rakuen * Pearl Radar - A tool Hippo used to spot a Pearl Tear if it was lost. He now uses it to track down the Mermaid Princesses, since they carry the pearls. * Sealing Key - A key given to Taro by Sara as an invitation to Gaito's castle. This key was used by Aqua Regina to seal the evil Panthalassa clan away, and is owned by Hippo. *Moon Music Box - it appeared on Season 1 Episode 18. *Transformation Bracelets - Allows mermaid princesses to transform into their super idol forms Gallery IMG_8298.png|An upgraded E-Pitch bead.jpg|Mermaid Beads bubble-maker.jpg|Bubble Maker. doki.jpg|Heart-Pounding Stone. friendship.jpg|Friendship Rings fuuin.jpg|Sealing Key. music-box.jpg|Pearl Music Box. pearl-detector.jpg|Pearl Radar. pearl-lockets.jpg|Shell Lockets. yumemiseki.jpg|Dream Seeing Stone. Lucia's Pink And Purple Ring.png|Lucia's Ring (given to her by Kaito) Mikeru's flute.jpg|Mikeru's flute Fortune Telling Cards.jpg|Fortune-telling Cards Snapshot20100731090348.jpg|Kaito's necklace IMG_8183.png|A Transformation Bracelet Category:Objects Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Powerful Objects Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Mermaids Category:Humans Category:Kaito Domoto Category:Mikeru Category:Sara Category:Hippo Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Rina Tôin Category:Noel Category:Coco Category:Seira Category:Karen Category:Gaito Category:Panthalassa Category:Villains Category:Items